


Tajemnica z ciastem w tle

by XeriseX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, OOC - Harry Potter, OOC - Lucifer, Samifer - Freeform, ZBYT ciekawski Ron, irytujący Malfoy, kanon uciekł do Kansas, nie umiem w tagi, zawsze genialny Luci
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeriseX/pseuds/XeriseX
Summary: Załóżmy, że gdzieś w okolicach szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie niejakiego Harry'ego Pottera nauczyciel nagle znika, a Dumbledore w akcie desperacji zwraca się z prośbą do dwóch braci pochodzących z Lawrence w Kansas. Ci się zgadzają, w końcu nie zaszkodzi im mały wyjazd do Szkocji. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że nawet tam mają coś do roboty i nie są to tylko wampiry.^^^^^Zjawiska występujące w fanfiction:× Snape i Slughhorn wspólnie uczący eliskirów.× Podejrzliwa kadra nauczycielska Hogwartu.× Impala jako niejaka atrakcja.× Sam - wierny shiper i fanboy Destiela.× Demony, problemy i jeszcze raz demony.× Skonfundowani uczniowie× Jakaś ilość alkoholu, przekleństw, krwi i kłótni braterskich.^^^^^Szybkie info, jeśli coś kanonicznego się nie pojawi, to znak, że a) jestem totalnie zacofana w nadrabianiu sezonów b) nie wiem jak to logicznie dodać.





	1. Prolog

Mieszkańców bunkra obudził niezidentyfikowany trzask pochodzący z salonu. Bracia Winchester i Castiel szybko wyskoczyli z łóżek i szybko łapiąc broń, ruszyli w stronę salonu zachowując ostrożność. Gdy się tam znaleźli zobaczyli dziwnie wyglądającego starca z długą, białą brodą oraz wysokiego mężczyznę w czarnych ciuchach i przetłuszczonych włosach.  
– Kim jesteście? – zapytał Sam, mierząc do nich bronią, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.  
Starzec szybko zwrócił wzrok w jego stronę. Rozłożył dłonie jakby do uścisku i zaczął mówić:  
– Moi drodzy, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, a mój towarzysz to Severus Snape. Przybyliśmy ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w Wielkiej Brytanii z prośbą.  
– Usiądźcie – powiedział Dean twardym głosem, wskazując kanapę, wciąż mając osobników na muszce.  
Zajęli miejsca, a młodszy Winchester spojrzał na Casa z niemą prośbą w oczach, którą na szczęście ten zrozumiał i już po chwili byli w pełni ubrani.  
Stanęli przed niespodziewanymi gośćmi lekko opuszczając broń.  
– Skąd się tu, do jasnej anielki, wzięliście? – zapytał szczerze zaciekawiony Samuel.  
– W waszych żyłach od kilkuset lat płynie magia, choć zanikła. – Albus już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć coś więcej, gdy drzwi bunkra otworzyły się i po paru sekundach do salonu wparował nie kto inny, jak Lucyfer.

– Hej, Sammy, zapomniałem wam ostatnio powiedzieć, że dzisiaj odwiedzą... – Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na kanapę. – Czyli już są. – Szybko spojrzał na Sama, Deana, Casa i znów na Sama. – To ja może wrócę do siebie... – Opuścił pomieszczenie.  
– W zeszłym tygodniu tajemniczo zniknął nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Każdy z wcześniejszych chętnych na to stanowisko odmówił. I stąd moja prośba. – Z każdym słowem było wyraźniej widać w błękitnych oczach starca zdenerwowanie.  
– Jaka prośba? Jeszcze jej nie przedstawiliście. – powiedział sucho Castiel, po raz pierwszy zabierając głos.  
– Czy moglibyście objąć to stanowisko na najbliższy miesiąc, póki nie znajdziemy nikogo na zastępstwo? – Dumbledore spoglądał to na Deana, to na Sama.  
Błagalna nuta w jego głosie przekonała Sama do zabrania brata na stronę. Poszli do kuchni, zostawiając Casa na chwilę w salonie.  
– Jak myślisz, ma to sens? – zapytał cicho Łoś.  
– Aktualnie nie mamy za dużo roboty. Zmieńmy otoczenie, pojedźmy do tej cholernej Anglii. Kiedyś słyszałem, że sporo tam wampirów. Szybka robota, nie będziemy musieli tam wiecznie w szkole siedzieć – mówił spokojnie Dean. – No i nauczymy czegoś te dzieciaki i nie będziemy musieli aż tak martwić się tymi pieprzonymi demonami.  
– Ty wiesz, że będziemy musieli wsiąść do samolotu? A co z dziecinką? – zapytał leniwie młodszy łowca.  
– Oh, nie martw się. Przeteleportują nas czy coś. Dziecinkę też. – Z lekkim uśmiechem, tak do niego niepodobnym, opuścił kuchnię i wrócił do salonu.  
– Zgoda, zastąpimy nauczyciela przez miesiąc, ale musicie nas tam przenieść. Razem z moim samochodem. – Twarde warunki podyktowane przez starszego Winchestera nie dawały pola do manewru, skoro potrzebowali ich.  
– Oczywiście! – Oczy starca zabłyszczały radośnie, gdy ten usłyszał zgodę. – Jutro profesor Snape, mój towarzysz, zjawi się tutaj, aby poinformować panów o wszystkim i przenieść wszystko co potrzebne do Hogwartu. – Wstał i podał mieszkańcom bunkra dłonie. – Na razie się żegnamy, obowiązki wzywają. Do widzenia.  
Dumbledore opuścił bunkier, pozostawiając ich z mężczyzną w czerni.  
– Jak już wiecie, nazywam się Severus Snape. – Miał suchy, beznamiętny głos, który pasował do jego image'u. – Pojawię się tutaj jutro około godziny dziesiątej. Odpowiem wtedy na wszystkie pytania i wytłumaczę zasady panujące w naszej szkole. Prosiłbym, byście byli już spakowani i umieścili wszystko w samochodzie, bym mógł przenieść całość za jednym razem, po czym wrócę po was. – Uścisnął im szybko dłonie. – Żegnam.  
Zostali sami. Wtedy ponownie wpadł Lucyfer.  
– Tak, wiem, powinienem powiedzieć wam wcześniej – zaczął od progu. – Ale byłem zajęty.  
Usiadł na kanapie, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.  
– Gdy pojedziecie do Hogwartu pamiętajcie, by nic nie mówić o swojej pracy nauczycielom. Nie mogą wiedzieć, bo ściągniecie na siebie uwagę połowy ich świata, a to nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Uczcie dzieci czego chcecie, mogę nawet pomóc, jednak nie pozwólcie by coś je zabiło, bądź opętało, bo również będzie problem. Samochód może być problemem. Z tego co wiem, wszystko co w ich szkole się znajduje jest magiczne, więc natężenie magii jest naprawdę duże, przez co może być problem z używaniem go, choć jeśli dobrze się orientuję, dyrektor może stworzyć osłonę. Nie działają tam laptopy ani komórki, będziecie odcięci od mugoli, choć wasze pomieszczenia pewnie będą od odcięte od magii, jeśli tylko powiadomicie o tej konieczności dyrektora. – Zatrzymał się na chwilę i niepewnie spojrzał na Deana, który zdziwiony na niego spoglądał. – I najważniejsze: tamtejsi uczniowie są niezwykle dociekliwi, jeśli zobaczą, że opuszczacie szkołę w nocy, bądź jesteście pobrudzeni krwią, zgłoszą to do nauczyciela, bądź następnym razem będą was śledzić do momentu, w którym nie odkryją prawdy, co skończy się tym samym co przekazanie prawdy nauczycielom.  
– Dlaczego nam to mówisz? – zapytał Cas, spoglądając na brata.  
– Każdy ma własne powody by robić to, co do niego nie podobne – odpowiedział i znów opuścił pokój.  
– Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja muszę się napić – westchnął Dean i ruszył do kuchni na poszukiwanie Whisky.


	2. Rozdział 1.

Gdy pakowali ostatnie graty do Impali, rozległ się znajomy trzask. Zamknęli bagażnik dziecinki i odwrócili się w stronę profesora, który stał kilka metrów od nich. Założył czarny garnitur, niezwykle... Ludzko wyglądał. Pewnie chciał się wpasować w realia świata nie-magicznego.

– Witam – przywitał się, przerywając ciszę.

– Ta, dzień dobry czy coś. Wejdźmy do środka, mamy rozmowę przed sobą. – Dean ruszył do bunkra. Chcąc nie chcąc, Sam i Snape weszli za nim.

Usiedli w kuchni przy stole, a po chwili dołączył do nich Castiel. Usiadł pomiędzy Severusem a starszym łowcą, jakby oddzielając ich od siebie w razie awantury czy czegoś.

– Najpierw zasady obowiązujące w szkole – złamał ciszę Sam.

– Jako zastępcy musicie jedynie uważać na zdrowie uczniów i rzetelnie wykonywać nadane obowiązki. Nie będziecie mieli obowiązku by dyżurować korytarze, choć może zdarzyć się taka sytuacja. Pilnujecie, by żaden z uczniów nie dostał się do Zakazanego Lasu. To główne rzeczy, reszta jest dla nas, czyli nauczycieli stałych – profesor zakończył temat szybko, nie rozwijając się.

Nastała cisza. Nikt jej nie przerywał, jakoś nie widziało im się

– Mugolskie technologie w zamku nie działają, więc kontaktu z waszymi znajomymi będziecie mieli jedynie poza jego murami, co jest niewskazane ze względu na uczniów, gdyż niektórzy pochodzą z rodzin mugolskich i są, że tak to ujmę, stęsknieni za technologiami. – Przerwał na chwilę, namyślając się. – Opuszczanie terenów zamkowych jest niewskazane, jeśli nie wymaga tego sytuacja.

– Będziemy potrzebowali samochodu, nie wiem jak często. Czy da się go ochronić? – zapytał rzeczowo Dean.

– Możemy zapewnić mu ochronę przed magią, aby ten się nie zepsuł. Niestety, jeśli chcecie go używać, musicie pozostawić go na dworze, co łączy się z tym, że wywoła sensację.

– Czy da się ochronić jakieś miejsce od napływów magii? – zadał pytanie Sam.

– Tak, jest to możliwe, jednak musi wykonać to dyrektor. Mogą to być wszystkie pomieszczenia, z których będziecie korzystać, jeśli będzie to konieczne.

– Czy są jakieś wytyczne nauczania? 

– Dyrektor zlikwidował tegoroczne wymagania przedmiotowe z OPCM'u, więc macie wolną rękę zważywszy na to, iż poprzedni nauczyciel zdążył zrealizować cały podręcznik.

Nastała krótka chwila ciszy. Młodszy Winchester podniósł się.

– To chyba wszystko. Dean? – Zwrócił się do brata. – Czy możemy się już udać do Hogwartu?

Profesor wstał, poprawił marynarkę i skinąwszy głową, opuścił ze wszystkimi bunkier.

– Jesteście pewni, że wszystko zabraliście? Możliwość powrotu tutaj nie nadarzy się szybko. – Otrzymał potwierdzenie w formie skinienia głową. – Wsiądźcie do samochodu, muszę usiąść z przodu.

Dean zacisnął usta, ale wskazał nauczycielowi drzwi. Wsiedli, zamknęli drzwi i czekali na dalsze instrukcje.

– Chwyćcie moje ramię. – Snape położył dłoń na desce rozdzielczej i zamknął oczy.

Całą siłą swojej woli przeniósł ich na hogwarckie błonia. Pojawili się u stóp wzgórza, na którego szczycie stał ogromny zamek, nad którym wznosiły się tysiące wież i wieżyczek, sięgających chmur. Cały budynek był z kamieni o nieokreślonym kształcie, tworzących niekończącą się mozaikę pełną nieodkrytych wciąż kształtów. Okna ustawione nierówno tworzyły niemożliwie spójną kompozycję. Wrota zamku, mosiężne i zdobione żelazem, były uchylone, a przed nimi stała wysoka kobieta w ciemnych szatach, sztywno spoglądająca na nich, choć nie było to pewne. Nie wszystko widać z odległości pięćdziesięciu metrów.

Powoli opuścili samochód i chcieli wyjąć rzeczy z bagażnika, ale okazało się, że wszystkie zniknęły.

– Gdzie one są? – zapytał lekko poddenerwowany Dean.

– Przeniosłem je do waszych kwater. – Snape powoli skierował się w stronę kobiety.

Bracia wciąż stali oparci o Impalę i obserwowali rozmawiających nauczycieli. Z daleka wyglądało to jak kłótnia. Mnóstwo wzburzonego gestykulowania, kilka skrzywień twarzy i wskazywanie na nich. Nagle kobieta ucichła i skinęła na nich głową.

– Chodź, Sammy. Nauczycielem jeszcze nie byłem. – Starszy łowca z uśmiechem poklepał maskę samochodu i ruszył w stronę nowych współpracowników.

– Znając życie prędzej wylecimy, niż znajdą kogoś na zastępstwo – zaśmiał się Sam, ale ruszył za bratem.

– Nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall, nauczam Transmutacji. Zaprowadzę was do waszych kwater. – Nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z tej roli, ale nic nie powiedziała na ten temat.

Weszła do zamku i skierowała się w lewą stronę na rozdrożu przy ogromnych drzwiach, zza których słuchać było radosne pokrzykiwania i brzdęk sztućców o talerze. Schodzili niżej i niżej po kamiennych schodach oświetlanych pochodniami, przez plątaninę korytarzy dotarli do trzech drzwi: dwóch obok siebie i jednych na przeciwko. Minerwa wskazała na pojedynczą sztukę.

– Tutaj znajduje się wasza klasa. Nie została przystosowana do trenowania czegokolwiek poza ławkami, jednak rozszerza się na polecenie właściciela, nawet jeżeli nie jesteście czarodziejami.

Szybko zajżeli do środka. Mnóstwo ławek ułożonych w równych rzędach z przejściem po środku, biurko i tablica. Do tego kilka regałów po części wypełnionych książkami o mniej lub bardziej zniszczonych okładkach. Profesor zaczekała, aż zamkną drzwi i wskazała na pozostałą parę.

– Tutaj przygotowano dla was kwatery, rzeczy powinny być w tej po lewej razem z rozkładem lekcji. – Zatrzymała się za chwilę. – Dzisiaj wieczorem na kolacji zostaniecie przedstawieni gronu uczniowskiemu. Kolacja odbędzie się o godzinie dziewiętnastej w Wielkiej Sali. Jest ona na przeciw wejścia do Zamku.

– Oczywiście, dziękujemy za informacje – podziękował Łoś, lekko się kłaniając, na co ta odpowiedziała mocniejszym zaciśnięciem ust.

– Dobra, ustalamy co robimy na lekcjach, czy zrobimy to później? – zapytał Dean, wchodząc do pomieszczenia za lewymi drzwiami, gdzie odnalazł torby.

– Lepiej teraz. Potem pewnie zgraną nas gdzieś i będziemy musieli do późnych godzin gadać z innymi nauczycielami. Swoją drogą musimy pogadać z dyrektorem o samochodzie i jego ochronie.

Rozejrzeli się po pokoju. Był umeblowany skromnie, ale porządnie. Podwójne łóżko z ciemnego drewna z szafkami nocnymi, biurko z tegoż samego materiału, krwistoczerwony dywan na środku i dwa regały wypełnione książkami. Ciemne ściany i wręcz czarna podłoga dodawały mroku. Zapalone kinkiety naścienne w barwie głębokiej czerwieni, będące jedynym oświetleniem, zalewały komnatę iluzorycznym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa od demonów i innych monstrów, które utrudniały im życie od wielu lat. Na przeciwko znajdowały się kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do łazienki.

– Jest tu siedem roczników. Od jedenastu do siedemnastu lat, mamy lekcje z każdymi. Proponuję zacząć od podstawowych rzeczy: soli i ochronie przed opętaniami. – Sam usiadł przy biurku.

– Niech będzie. Oprócz tego musimy zobaczyć ich podręczniki jeśli je w ogóle mają – kontynuował Dean. – Starszych nauczymy pozbywać się co gorszych kreatur. Tych najpospolitszych, byśmy nie musieli w przyszłości tutaj przylatywać i pozbywać się wszystkiego po kolei, a podobno w Anglii jest największe skupisko wampirów.

– Ta, spoko. Czyli wampiry i duchy. Do tego demony i komentarze odnośnie podręczników. Oprócz tego nie możemy ujawnić naszego zawodu – westchnął Sam. – Zapowiada się najłatwiejszy miesiąc w naszym życiu.

***

Stanęli przed drzwiami, które minęli po wejściu do szkoły. Za drewnianą powłoką powoli ucichały głosy uczniów, a słowa wypowiadane przez Dumbledore'a stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze.

– Drodzy uczniowie, dzisiaj do Hogwartu przybyli nowi nauczyciele Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Powitajcie ich!

Drzwi zaczęły się powoli otwierać. Dean poprawił koszulę i spojrzał na brata z błyskiem w oku.

– Gotowy, by nauczać?

Uczniowie klaskali na powitanie, jednak ucichli w momencie, w którym ich zobaczyli. Wyglądali groźnie, trzeba to przyznać, historia wszystkich, którzy nauczali OPCMu nie wyglądała kolorowo, co wzmagało niejaki strach.

– Przedstawiam wam Sama i Deana Winchester. Braci, którzy zgodzili się przyjechać tu z Ameryki, by zastąpić profesor Outto – przedstawił ich Albus, gdy zajmowali przygotowane dla nich miejsca przy stole obok wielkiego gościa z brodą. – Od jutra zaczynają się znów zajęcia. – Sporo osób jęknęło na te oświadczenie.

– Mamy szczęście, że nie jest olbrzymem – mruknął Dean do brata.

– Stary, nie zabijamy olbrzymów – odpowiedział brunet i krzywo uśmiechnął się do gapiących się na nich uczniów.

Zabrali się za jedzenie, tak jak reszta zgromadzonych, jednym uchem słuchając szeptów uczniów, którzy bez większego skrępowania wbijali w nich swoje spojrzenia.

Bo kolacji zostali wezwani do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie oznajmiono im, iż dziecinka została ochroniona przed napływami magii, by zapobiec zniszczeniu, a także zabezpieczono ją przed uczniami, którzy mogliby zachcieć ją zniszczyć w ramach buntu. Przedstawiono im także wszystkich profesorów i przedmioty przez nań nauczane.

***

Sama obudził ciężar na plecach i nagłe palące ciepło, jakby przytulił się do rozgrzanego kaloryfera. Domyślił się kto to, więc sięgnął bo drugą poduszkę i pacnął nią przybysza w głowa.

– Luci, wstań ze mnie. Nie muszę wstawać. – Wtulił się w poduszkę i próbował powrócić do przerwanego mu snu.

– Sammy... Za piętnaście minut zaczyna się wasza pierwsza lekcja – szepnął Lucyfer do ucha Łosia.

Długowłosy w momencie otworzył oczy i stanął na nogach, zrzucając z siebie Szatana.

– Powiedz, że Dean już jest na nogach – powiedział, podczas przeszukiwania torby w celu odnalezienia ubrań.

– Taa, Cassie już się tym zajął. – Machnął ręką upadły archanioł, przyglądając się ubierającemu się łowcy. – Takie widoki to mógłbym mieć codziennie.

– Zamknij się, Lucy.

– O czym będziecie ich uczyć?

– Jakieś podstawy, sól i pentagramy. – Rzucił okiem na sztucznie zaniepokojonego Lucka.

– Ale nie będziecie mnie potrzebować, tak?

– Jeśli mnie odpowiednio zirytujesz, zaprezentuję święty olej i ciebie jako manekina – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Upały archanioł już otwierał usta, gdy rozległo się walenie do drzwi i ciche skrzypienie zawiasów podczas ich otwierania.

– Zbliżają się do klasy. Choć, lepiej żebyś się nie spóźnił, mając klasę na przeciwko sypialni – zaśmiał się D z Destiela i wyszedł.

– Lepiej, żebym nie zastał cię później na grzebaniu mi w rzeczach. – Sam pogroził Lucyferowi palcem, zarzucił na ramiona czerwono-czarną flanelę i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. – Oh, a jeśli usłyszysz groźby, lepiej się pojaw. Mamy mieć z podobno najgorszą grupą: szósty rocznik dwóch walczących domów, czy jak to tam nazwali. – Rzucił tuż przed wyjściem.

Wszedł do klasy i podszedł do Wiewióra opierającego się już o biurko. Spoglądał w stronę drzwi, zza których słychać było zbliżające się kroki kohorty uczniaków mniej lub bardziej żądnych wtajemniczenia w walkę z kolejnymi mrocznymi stworzeniami pokroju tutejszego nauczyciela Eliksirów, jak zdążyli zauważyć. Po chwili jedna niepewna głowa zawitała pomiędzy drewnem a framugą i weszła razem z resztą ciała do klasy. Po ułamkach sekund pojawiły się kolejne ciała, a po nich zbita masa niepewności, strachu i ciekawości, zajmująca powoli miejsca w ławkach. Gdy wszyscy usiedli na miejscach i wbili swoje spojrzenia w sylwetki nowych profesorów, Dean odepchnął się od biurka i stanął na środku.

– Jak wiecie, jesteśmy tutaj tylko na zastępstwo, ale wypadałoby się przedstawić. Nazywam się Dean Winchester, a tam stoi mój brat, Sam. – Wskazał na młodszego łowcę, który podszedł do brata.

– Nie mieliśmy wcześniej wglądu w wasze nazwiska, przedstawiajcie się podczas odpowiadania. – Zabrał jednemu z uczniów podręcznik. – Serio? Ale kit wam wciskają – mruknął po obejrzeniu kilku losowych tematów. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że wampirów nie zabija się osikowym kołkiem.

Ręka jakiejś dziewczyny z burzą brązowych włosów wystrzeliła w górę, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się rozdrażnienie, spowodowane najpewniej krytyką podręcznika. Młodszy Winchester wskazał na nią dłonią, udzielając jej głosu.

– Hermiona Granger. Wszystko co jest w podręczniku jest udowodnione naukowo, a więc myli się profesor oznajmiając, że wampirów nie zabija się osikowym kołkiem – pretensjonalny ton jej głosu i wzrok rzucający w nich nieme groźby doprowadziły do tego, że Dean starał się nie wybuchnąć gniewem po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach lekcji, a Sama do ruszenia się z miejsca i rozpoczęcia wędrówki przed ławkami.

– Nie wszystko, co znajduje się książkach, jest czystą prawdą. Większość tekstów jest zakłamana, bądź ma przestarzałe informacje – zaczął spokojnie, kątem oka obserwując lekko trzęsącego się brata. – Takie wzmianki będziemy na bieżąco obalać, jednak na początek zajmiemy się czymś, co uratowało życie już sporej ilości osób: ochrona przed duchami i demonami.

– A kim ty niby jesteś, że możesz mówić mi, jak mam się chronić przed duchami? Jestem czarodziejem, zawsze mam w kieszeni różdżkę – wykrzyknął jakiś blondas, siedzący na końcu rzędu w otoczeniu kilku dziewczyn, które wyraźnie do niego lgnęły.

– Słuchaj, młody, nie wiem kim jesteś... – zaczął Dean, powoli podchodząc do blondyna.

– Malfoy. Draco Malfoy – przerwał mu bezczelnie.

– Dobra, Malfoy, jak już mówiłem, nie wiem kim jesteś i nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi, ty też nie wiesz kim my jesteśmy, czego się nie dowiesz, więc lepiej się zamknij.

Drzwi klasy otwarły się do połowy i pojawiło się w nich ciało Lucyfera. Miał interweniować, nie żeby mu zależało, ale nie chciał rozlewu krwi już pierwszego dnia.

– Słyszałem groźby, jak źle jest? – zapytał lekko, spoglądając na Łosia.

– Nic poważnego, tylko jeden mały dupek, który krytykuje przydatne użycie pentagramów – rzucił Dean, wracając do brata na przód klasy.

– Pamiętaj, że nie pomogę wam w prezentacji ich. – Luci wskazał na długowłosego i wyszedł.

– Kto to był? – zapytał jakiś rudy chłopak. – Ron Weasley.

– Lucyfer – odpowiedział Wiewiór, spoglądając na rosnące przerażenie na twarzach większości uczniów.

– Wracając do lekcji – powiedział szybko S z Samifera. – Sól to najprostsza ochrona przed duchami, które...

Przez całą godzinę gadali uczniom o soli i pentagramach, na koniec oznajmiając brak potrzeby noszenia dawnych podręczników, wyznaczając jednego ucznia, który miał go przynosić, by mogli na bieżąco naprawiać błędne informacje. Dodatkowo zapowiedzieli, że na kolejnej lekcji postarają się przeprowadzić zajęcia praktyczne z szybkiego działania, gdy w pobliżu pojawi się duch, bądź demon i w jakich warunkach podane sposoby nie działają i trzeba, krótko mówiąc, uciekać ile sił w nogach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli się spodobało, kliknij [subscribe], aby otrzymywać powiadomienia o kolejnych rozdziałach. Dzięki!


	3. Rozdział 2.

– To była dopiero pierwsza lekcja, a ja już mam dość.

Do jednej z nowych kwater nauczycielskich w Hogwarcie, gwałtownie wparował mężczyzna i rzucił się na łóżko. W środku siedział drugi mężczyzna czytając książkę, którą spokojnie odłożył po wtargnięciu.

– Dean, nie unoś się. – Przetransportował na spokojnie swój tyłek na łóżko obok Deana i pogładził jego plecy dłonią.

– Nie unoszę się, tylko stwierdzam fakty, Cas. – Zarzucił rękę na pas Castiela i przyciągnął niezdarnie.

Dean podciągnął się korzystając z Castiela i usiadł. Spojrzał na niego robiąc spojrzenie zbitego psa i zapytał:

– Pójdziesz tam za mnie?

– Dean, nie. To ty się zgodziłeś na bycie nauczycielem, nie ja. Dasz radę, a jak coś, to Ojciec cię wskrzesi. – Wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

– Następnym razem postrzel mnie, nim się zgodzę na coś takiego.

Odpowiedź Castiela uprzedziło walenie w drzwi i lekko rozniesiony przez echo odgłos kroków.

– Musisz iść. Koniec tej łzawo-babskiej sceny – uśmiechnął się Castiel.

Odwzajemniając uśmiech, Dean podniósł się z łóżka i wyszedł nie odwracając się. Nasłuchując odgłosu kroków tych młodocianych pobudzaczy migreny, wszedł do klasy, gdzie czekał już na niego Sam. Usiadł na jednej z ławek twarzą do brata i rzucił okiem na otaczające ich ściany.

– Jacy młodociani recydywiści tym razem?

– Podobno będzie spokojniej, niż możemy sobie wyobrazić po poprzednich zajęciach. Huffpuff i Ravencośtam, siódme klasy.

– Ci najstarsi? – Potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową. – Czyli siedemnaście lat. – I kolejne. – Pamiętam co się działo, gdy my byliśmy w tym wieku.

– Taa... Nigdy nie zapomnę tych szkół – pokręcił z lekkim rozbawieniem głową Sammy.

Wkrótce do klasy weszli wyczekiwani uczniowie. Ze spokojem zajęli miejsca, wyciągnęli podręczniki i wpatrywali się w nowych profesorów. Byli wyraźnie zaciekawieni, ale czekali cierpliwie na ich słowa.

– Zatem, zaczynajmy. Nazywam się Sam Winchester, a tam za mną jest mój brat, Dean – zaczął wyżej wymieniony. – Jesteśmy tutaj jedynie na zastępstwo, ale mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się was czegoś nauczyć. Jednak nie znamy waszych nazwisk, więc prosiłbym o przedstawienie się w momencie, gdy będziecie zabierać głos.

Tak, zdecydowanie to on nadawał się naprawdę na te stanowisko. Pierwsza dłoń uniosła się w górę. Ruchem dłoni przekazał mu głos.

– Aaron Dies, sir – przedstawił się uprzejmie. – Czy powinniśmy nosić podręczniki?

– Wasz poprzedni nauczyciel zakończył je, więc nie. Jednak prosiłbym kogoś, by go nosił. Aaron?

– Oczywiście.

Wszyscy schowali swoje podręczniki, a Dies przekazał swój Dean'owi, który do niego podszedł.

– Pewnie poprzedni rocznik nie przekazał wam o naszym sposobie nauczania – zaczął, przeglądając książkę. – Będziemy uczyć was czasem kontrowersyjnych rzeczy, jednocześnie poprawiając błędy z waszych książek.

Ręka jakiejś ciemnowłosej dziewczyny poszybowała nad jej głowę.

– Lara Croft. – Oczy Deana nieznacznie się rozszerzyły. – Zbieżność przypadkowa, przysięgam. Co ma profesor na myśli, mówiąc, że będziecie poprawiać błędy?

Bracia wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Niby mieli przygotowaną odpowiedź, ale mogło to spowodować lawinę pytań, zważając na to, jakiego "gatunku" mieli uczniów – byli bardziej inteligentni niż poprzednia grupa, co łatwo zauważyć.

– Cóż... Nikt nie jest nieomylny, a czasami można łatwo popełnić błąd opisując coś, co zapamiętało się, gdy istniało wysokie ryzyko utraty życia – Sam ostrożnie dobierał słowa. – Uprzedzając pytania, spotkania ze sporą ilością tych... stworzeń może zakończyć się szybką śmiercią.

Nastała krótkotrwała cisza, podczas której Dean oddał podręcznik Aaronowi i dołączył do Sama.

– Zacznijmy może już właściwą lekcję. Duchy to najpospolitsze niebezpieczeństwo, jednak są one dzielone na kilka "gatunków". – Wykonał cudzysłów w powietrzu. – Sól to najprostsze narzędzie chroniące przed mocami duchów mściwych. Są to duchy osób brutalnie zamordowanych, są one wściekłe i będą atakować.

Nagle przez ścianę wniknął jakiś duch w starych ciuchach z chyba z epoki wiktoriańskiej z chwiejącą się na karku głową. Winchesterowie odruchowo zrobili krok w tył, wzrokiem poszukując soli do szybkiego utworzenia okręgu. Duch spojrzał na nich z dezaprobatą, poprawił głowę, koloratkę czy jak to tam się nazywało i założył ręce na piersi.

– Nie zgadzam się z wami, młodzi przybysze!

– Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? – zapytał starszy z braci, wychodząc przed brata w lekko obronnym geście.

– Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, duch rezydent domu Gryffindora. – Bracia skomentowali to ciszą z ich strony. – Kultura wymaga, abyście się także przedstawili.

– Sam i Dean Winchester – odpowiedział niechętnie Dean, spoglądając krzywo na ducha.

– Oh! Jesteście zatem małżeństwem! Moje gratulacje!

– CO!? – obruszył się Sam. – To jest mój brat, naprawdę. – Wskazał na mruczącego coś w stylu: "Gdzie on jest pochowany?", Deana.

Nagle do klasy wpadła jedna osoba. Lucyfer, jak można się domyślić. Na twarzy miał wyraz głębokiego zdziwienia pomieszanego z przerażeniem, które pojawiło się po zobaczeniu Pupuntona czy jak się tam przedstawił.

– Sammy, czy ja słyszałem coś o małżeństwie? – Stanął przed nim, zakładając dłonie na piersi w geście zdenerwowania.

– Luci, co ty tu do cholery robisz? – zapytał ostro Sam.

– Słyszałem tego ducha. Wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodziło z tym małżeństwem?

– Nie mogę mieć za łatwo w życiu, prawda – mruknął w przestrzeń, zamiast odpowiedzi.

– To był mój swoisty błąd w stosunku stojącej tutaj dwójki, za co solennie przepraszam. – Duch skłonił się w stronę Lucyfera, który cofnął się od niego o kilka dużych kroków.

– Wiecie co? Może ja już pójdę... Zapomnijmy o tym. – Ostrożnie, na tyle szerokim łukiem na jaki pozwalało miejsce w klasie i wyszedł tyłem, obserwując ducha.

– Kto to był? – zapytał jakiś uczeń.

– Nikt, naprawdę – westchnął wyższy z braci.

– Lucyfer! – wykrzyknął ktoś za drzwiami.

Większość z uczniów zrobiła minę wyrażającą coś w stylu "nie wnikam". Winchesterowie machnęli na to ręką i ignorując wciąż oburzonego ducha zakończyli prowadzenie wykładu na temat ratujących tyłki właściwości soli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zauważyłeś/łaś błąd? Napisz o tym w komentarzu! (Ostatnio często mi się zdarzają, a nie wyłapię wszystkiego) Dzięki!  
> Ogólnie to dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy, nie spodziewałam się, że ktoś w tak krótkim czasie znajdzie to ff.


	4. Rozdział 3.

Do sali  OPCM'u podeszła grupa złożona z pierwszych roczników Gryffindoru i Hufflepuffu, nikt jednak nie otwierał im drzwi, nawet nie słyszeli zza nich dźwięków, choćby szurania butów. Stojąca najbliżej, najniższa dziewczynka z całej tej grupy, otworzyła drzwi i weszła. Przymknęła drzwi i spojrzała na nauczycieli... Którzy leżeli martwi na ziemi. W kałużach krwi wypływającej z podciętych gardeł. Z jej krtani wydostał się pisk przerażenia, które wbiło ją w ziemię, pozbawiając możliwości ruchu.

Lucyfer i Castiel wpadli do klasy i szybko wyprowadzili dziewczynkę do przyjaciół.

– Który to już raz w tym miesiącu? – zapytał niebieskooki.

– Trzeci.

– To co, do zobaczenia za trzy minuty?

Zniknęli, a dosłownie te trzy minuty później Winchesterowie gwałtownie wzięli oddechy i usiedli na podłodze, pod zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem Lucyfera i potępiającym należącym do Castiela.

– CO WY SOBIE WYOBRAŻACIE DAJĄC SIĘ W TAK PROSTACKI SPOSÓB ZABIĆ?! – zaczął krzyczeć Lucyfer, mając gdzieś stojących w otwartych już drzwiach uczniów. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował już spokojnie. – Jeśli jeszcze raz dacie się zamordować jakiemuś kretynowi, w tym jednemu z moich braci, zostawię was w piekle na trzy dni pod opieką jakiegoś miłego demona, przyrzekam na Ojca.

Głowa jakiegoś ucznia wsunęła się między drzwi. Wyglądał na przerażonego.

– Pro... Proszę pana... Czy... Czy możemy wejść?

– Dwie minuty. – Dean machnął na niego ręką, nakazując wyjście.

– Usunę krew, ale z rozcięciami sobie radźcie sami – oznajmił Castiel. – Oh, Sam. Jesteś przeklęty. Lepiej nie odpowiadaj na pytania przez dwa dni, jeśli nie chcesz mówić prawdy.

Pstryknął palcami, usuwając "magicznie" krew i wyszli razem z Lucyferem, który wciąż rzucał Łosiowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

Uczniowie niepewnie, wciąż przestraszeni, weszli do klasy i ostrożnie zajęli miejsca z naprawdę ogromnym strachem wypisanym na twarzy.

Z głębokim westchnieniem, który pozostał w krtani, bracia rozpoczęli lekcję, na początku mówiąc, że był to jedynie żart na jednym ze znajomych. Wręcz z sadystyczną radością prowadzili lekcję. Nie dość, że była to ostatnia, to jeszcze dzieci były tak przerażone ich widokiem, że byłyby gotowe zrobić gołymi rękoma dziurę w ścianie, byleby tylko się wydostać, przez co było cicho.

***

Po kolacji Sammy padł na łóżko i prawie momentalnie zasnął. W sensie prawie zasnął. Bo Lucyfer postanowił go przytulić i udusić, bo znowu umarł.

– Kto was zabił tym razem?

– Nawet nie wiem. Starałem się przeżyć i nie miałem czasu, by przyjrzeć się, czy noszą Aramani'ego czy Gucci'ego – sarknął w odpowiedzi Sam.

Lucyfer w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego spod byka i szturchnął w ramię.

– Jeszcze chwila i zabiję cię osobiście.

– Oboje wiemy, że tego nie zrobisz. W każdym razie nie na długo.

***

Następny dzień przyszedł zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Zaczął się on inaczej, niż poprzedni – dostali wezwanie do gabinetu dyrektora. Myśleli, że jakiś uczeń zgłosił ich śmierć, ale okazało się, że  _przypadkiem_ wszyscy po wyjściu z lekcji stracili pamięć, dziwne. W każdym razie, dostali wezwanie, gdyż do Dumbledore'a przyszedł list jednego z rodziców, który skarży się, że jego dziecko nie będzie nauczane przez osoby niemagiczne. Dostali zapewnienie o ochronie przed atakami. Jakby nie mógł im listu napisać czy coś...

Później przyszło śniadanie, które również było dziwne. Mniej - więcej o wpół do ósmej do Sali wparował Lucjusz Malfoy i po stanięciu kawałek od stołu, zaczął krzyczeć, że nie życzy sobie, by małe, paskudne, mugolskie ścierwa uczyły jego syna, dziedzica najwspanialszego rodu czystokrwistych czarodziejów stąpających po ziemi. Żeby nie było, krzyczał przez dobrych kilka minut, a już w połowie Sam musiał przytrzymać brata na miejscu i obiecać, że prędzej czy później pozwoli mu go zadźgać wiedząc, że Dean o tym szybko zapomni.

W momencie, w którym Malfoy senior chciał odwrócić się na piecie i wyjść, wstał dyrektor. Jak zwykle ze spokojem na twarzy... A raczej na fragmencie, który wystawał spod brody, która chyba nie była przycinana od stulecia.

– Panie Malfoy, mogę przysiąc, że bracia Winchester nauczający aktualnie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią są pełnoprawnymi czarodziejami, więc nie rozumiem pańskiego oburzenia. Jeżeli jest pan w stanie mi to wyjaśnić, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Jedną krótką wypowiedzią zamknął usta kolesiowi, który pieprzył o jednym i tym samym przez dłuższy czas. To się nazywa powód do szacunku.

A ogólnie to Malfoy prychnął, wciąż starając się wyglądać poważnie i dostojnie – wszyscy mogliby potwierdzić, że stanowczo mu to nie wyszło – i wyszedł z Sali, pozwalając im dokończyć jedzenie śniadania.

Nagle jakaś młodsza uczennica wydała zaskoczony okrzyk, spoglądając w stronę braci. Za nimi pojawili się Castiel i Lucyfer, których o dziwo nauczyciele zdawali się nie zauważyć.

– Mamy problem – powiedział Cas, po czym razem z szatanem położyli dłonie na ramionach swoich... Utrapieńców i przenieśli ich gdzieś, wzbudzając falę zaskoczonych odgłosów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec można zauważyć zmianę sposobu narracji, który aktualnie testuję. Może się więcej nie pojawić, ale lepiej zostawić notkę.


	5. Rozdział 4.

– Mamy problem. – Anioły przeniosły ich na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Stamtąd zaczęły prowadzić ich na południe, sądząc po słońcu świecącym prosto w oczy.

– Jaki? – zapytał lekko zirytowany Dean.

– Dziecinka – odpowiedział poważnie Cas, rzucając im spojrzenie zza ramienia.

Starszy Winchester zaczął hiperwentylować, a Sam po przewróceniu oczami, zaczął go uspokajać, co chwilę zajęło, ale udało się.

– Wyjaśniając – zaczął Gabe, znów ruszając w drogę. – Ktoś przedostał się przez zabezpieczenia dyrektora i odkrył w arsenał. Nie zamknął pokrywy, przez co wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć i ktoś pobiegł do Dumbla.

– Kiedy to się stało?

– Dziesięć minut temu.

W milczeniu dotarli do samochodu, stojącego w cieniu jednej z wież, skąd można było na spokojnie odjechać, jak zauważył Sam. Szybko, ale dokładnie obejrzeli wnętrze, nie zauważając braków, po czym przeszli do bagażnika. Tam na pozór nic nie zginęło, oprócz jednej, jedynej rzeczy – zaklętego pudełka z króliczą łapką.

– No to mamy, lekko mówiąc, śmierć na zawołanie! – powiedział Sam, zakładając ręce na kark.

– Kto chciałby ukraść tą całą łapkę? – zapytał Gabe, chyba pierwszy raz będąc całkowicie poważnym.

– Jedyna osoba, której zależało na tym cholerstwie, była Bela Talbot, ale ona nie żyje! – odpowiedział Dean, krążąc niespokojnie przed pozostałą trójką.

– Jak oboje wiemy, wszystko jest możliwe. Więc nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby odżyła – odpowiedział mu spokojnie Sam, rzucając wokół nieufne spojrzenia, jakby sprawdzając, czy nie wyskoczy zza jakiegoś drzewa. – Jednocześnie, ona raczej zostawiłaby wszystko tak jak było, by nikt nie zaalarmował o kradzieży.

Nagle, zza załomu wyszli dyrektor, McGonacoś i Tłustowłosy Świr. Zapewne ktoś już ich poinformował – zapewne jakiś uczeń – że w bagażniku Magicznego Wehikułu Tajemnic nowych nauczycieli, znajduje się ogromny arsenał broni palnej.

– Moi drodzy, zostałem poinformowany o... – Dyrektor szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po zawartości wciąż otwartego bagażnika i nieznacznie podniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, tak jak jego towarzysze. – No właśnie o tym.

– Albusie, czy jesteś pewien, że trzymanie na terenie szkoły tego... czegoś, jest bezpieczne dla uczniów? – zapytała profesorka.

– Minerwo, pragnę przypomnieć, że wszystkich nauczycieli powiadomiłem, iż z pewnych przyczyn nasi nowi nauczyciele muszą nagiąć zasady bezpieczeństwa.

– Albusie! Twoje słowa nie zmieniają faktu, że na terenie szkoły znajdują się przedmioty mogące zagrozić bezpieczeństwu uczniów – gniewnie wymamrotał Shake... Znaczy się Snape.

– Severusie, nie będę wyjaśniał zaistniałej sytuacji, gdyż to należy do Sama i Deana. Jedynie na nowo, a nawet lepiej, zabezpieczę samochód. – Zaczął wymachiwać różdżką i mamrotać coś dziwnego pod nosem. Ogólnie to prawie zatrzasnął Dean'owi rękę w bagażniku, gdyż zamknął go magią.

– Moi drodzy, wracajmy do zamku, nie odwrócimy tego, co się stało, patrząc na ofiarę. – Albus odwrócił się na pięcie i powędrował w stronę wejścia do zamku.

* ** _Fragment z perspektywy uczennic od początku fanfiction*_**

Niska brunetka z hukiem wpadła do dormitorium piątego roku w Ravenclawie, strasząc znajdujące się tam cztery inne krukonki.

– Słyszałyście!? – zawołała.

– Spokojnie, Verity, spokojnie. Weź głęboki wdech i powiedz – uspokajała ją jedna z nich.

– Dobra, już oddycham. Zamiast jednego nauczyciela OPCM'u będziemy mieć dwóch! 

– Co!? – Zawołała jedna z dziewczyn i spadła ze swojego łóżka, na którym leżała.

– Zoe, żyjesz?

– Żyję, żyję... – Podniosła się z jękiem do pozycji siedzącej. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

– Słyszałam Snape'a narzekającego na nich. Nazwał ich braćmi Winrar czy coś takiego.

– Chwila... Bracia? – zapytała jedna z tych, które okupowały półkę z książkami, układając je.

– Tak, bracia! Najprawdziwsi, bracia, Lys, bracia! – Podskoczyła, machając rękoma.

– A przystojni chociaż? – zapytała ze znudzeniem ostatnia z Krukonek.

– Z tego co słyszałam... – Uśmiechnęła się. – Zabójczo, Starla, zabójczo.

– To czemu nic nie mówisz! – wykrzyknęła.

– Ej, nie mogę o wszystkim mówić, co ty sobie wyobrażasz, pff... – Verity założyła ręce na piersi, udając oburzenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspektywa krukonek zostanie dokończona w następnym rozdziale, gdyż naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu, by wymyślić, jak zgrabnie zawrzeć spory przeskok czasu.  
> Swoją drogą... Wspominałam, że uznaję bohaterów do 5 sezonu? Na razie mam słabo z orientacją który kiedy zginął. Przepraszam i obiecuję poprawę.


End file.
